Trini Kwan (DUS)
Trinity "Trini" Kwan is a Mighty Morphin Power Rangers '''character and the first earthling '''Yellow Ranger and a member of the first human team of power rangers, the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers. She also is the very first user of the Saber Tooth-Tiger Power Coin. During the first season of the show, she was new at Angel Grove and she starts working as a waitress in Ernie's Juice Bar and attending to Angel Grove's High School in her sophomore year. She was 16 years old at the start of the season. She is played by the passed actress Thuy Thrang Biography 'Early Years and Childhood' Trini was born in Shanghái, China, on May 29th, 1978, she was the first of 4 brothers being the only female, during her time period living in China, she was raised in the chinese culture, she was teached to be a perfect student and wife, just like other chinese girls. But Trini was far away of being like the other girls, she was different, she was mature, she wasn't a perfect student and had a great interest in the kung fu, something that her parents disapproved. Although, not being like the others girls, make her an outcast, she thought that her time living in China was real perfect, she really loved her country, so when she find out that her parents were moving to Massachusetts in Usa, her world was falling apart. Trini was only 9 years old when they moved to America, she was young enough to know that she wasn't going to fit, something that, hopefully for her, didn't happen, because she really fit in her first school, and in her second, and in the third that her parents putted in. Even knowing that she wasn't going to stay too long in a city, Trini could make it, she really fitted in, she made friends and memories from every city and town that she moved, so when she find out that her parents were expecting to move to Angel Grove, so they could send her to Advanced Biology Courses in Bio-Labs (to prepare her for university), she didn't feel bad or sad, actually, was really happy and anxoius to meet another city and people, but when she find out that probably her parent's will be running out of money to pay the courses, she knew that she would have to do anything she need to do, to help them. 'The Dumpster's Day and Becoming a Ranger' Soon Personality Trini is a very mature teenager girl, even if she's only 16, she knows how to manage certain types of things like moving out, stand with problematic people or even with a thief, and although, she is the most mature of the team with this stuff, she can be very inmature when she gets angry, specially with jokes about her family, when she hears something about they, she becomes crazy, and start to insulting the person or even attack her, but with a reason, she knows how much effort had done, her family for her, and even when she can control herself after the anger passes, she still being mad to the person and she starts to throw random sassy and poisonous comments at the person who said it. Trini also is a very competitive, tomboy, pacifist, feminist and intelligent girl, who doesn't let people put her down, she knows her value and won't be treated as someone more weaker by others, and although she is very pacifist, she doesn't care if she had to fight for the good side to protect people. How Trini's courses are so expensive, she decided to start working to help her parents with money, because she knows that they were running out of money to pay them, but she also decides to keep it secret, because her parents would forbidden her, that she works. They love her and they don't want to put her another pressure on her shoulder, something Trini knows it but she want to help them anyway, possible, she wants to show them how grateful she is to them. Ranger Forms - }} Legendary Ranger Devices - Dino Charger= As part of SDCC 2015, Bandai released an exclusive Dino Charge Mighty Morphin' Charger set with each Dino Charger depicting four pictures. In Mighty Morphin' Yellow's case, it featured her Ranger form, the MMPR title, the Saber Tooth-Tiger Dinozord, and the Power Daggers. }} Trivia * She was new in Angel Grove during the First Season of the show. * She was born on May 29th, 1978, making her a Geminis like Jason. * She has 3 little brothers: Richie of 13 years old and the twins, Sean and Danny of 8 years old ** All of the childrens of Trini's family have american names, product of her dad, who is an american-chinese man, who desire to keep the american roots in his childs names, but ironically want them to be raised on chinese culture. * Trini had move on from 10 schools in 7 years, thanks to her parent's work. ** Angel Grove is the first town, where Trini doesn't move for that reason, since her parents decided to move, so Trini can starts preparing herself for medicine school, in the Bio-Labs of Angel Grove * Trini and Kimberly's mom had a feud during the first day of Trini on Angel Grove, whose actually leads Trini to meet Kimberly. * Trini usually is the translator of Billy to the team, since both of them works on Bio-labs, they get a lot together and she understand very well what Billy say. See Also * Daim Tribe Knight Boi - Super Sentai counterpart in Zyuranger * Trini Kwan - Main Power Rangers Universe Counterpart Category:Power Rangers (Deluxe Universe Series) Category:Human Category:Characters